ilvgproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is a supporting character on The Toad Show and then became a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. Biography Luigi was born just seconds after Mario. While in school, Luigi helped mario get by 1st-3rd grade. He helped Mario with homework and making friends. Sadly, Mario turned on his brother and went to the popular side. After that, Mario bullied Luigi every chance he received. He and Mario grew up and became plumbers. They owned The Mario Bros. Plumbing Service. During a job, Mario and Luigi were sucked into a pipelike toilet and transported to The Mushroom Kingdom. Seconds before getting there the Princess had Just been abducted by Bowser. Mario told Luigi to wait there while he went to save her. Mario saved her and left Luigi behind. After that, Luigi was overshadowed by Mario. Lugi was seen as little more than a sidekick. Not even all the Mushroom Retainers knew his name. Will Luigi ever step out of his brother's shadow or will he be stuck watching Mario get everything while he gets nothing? Years later Luigi meet Daisy and asked her to go out whit him she said yes once he found out that she was retard but he didn't mind. Personality Original Similarly to to Yoshi, Luigi is much less happy than his Mario series counterpart. Luigi talks with an emotionless tone and is very gloomy. He is very spiteful to Mario for being overshadowed by him. Other than this, Luigi is undeveloped. Little personality traits have been sprinkled onto him but just seem to be thrown away. He has been shown to be cowardly and quirky but these are shown in only short bursts. Luigi is also one of the smartest characters on The Toad Show and actually has common sense. Roy threw a rock at Luigi's head which was ment to change his personality to a happy Luigi. His happy personality disappeared soon after though. Return to the Island Luigi is changed very much from his original counterpart. Instead of being depressed and emotionless, Luigi's overshadowing is more focused on. Nobody knows who Luigi is. He's basically invisible to all those around him. Elimination(TDIR) He was eliminated in Finders Keepers (episode 13). After Daisy was voted off, she took him hostage for revenge of Carl's elimination in the previous episode (as Luigi attempted to get Petey to vote off Mimi by whispering in his ear, "Vote out Mimi" however, Petey freaked out and in a state of panic instead voted out Carl). Sadly, Luigi wasn't seen by anyone,even though he was right there in front of them, until he was seen at the last second. He and Daisy are then blasted out the cannon as soon as everyone realizes he was there. Trivia *Luigi became emotionless during Mushroom Movie. He was supposed to deliver the line "oh no! The Princess is being kidnapped!" with as little emotion as possible. The emotionless voice just stuck throughout the series. *In some episodes, Luigi can be heard with a slight italian accent. While in other's he didn't have an accent. *It was rumored that ILVGwebmaster was going to take over for Emoevan7 as Luigi's voice actor. When the remake came around this rumor was proved to be true. *Luigi is a great singer as seen in many episodes featuring Toad's band. *Luigi is the true leader of Toad's band, Toad is just the mascot. *Ironically Mario and Luigi's teams are represented by their colors. Luigi is green and so is the Killer Koopas logo. Likewise, Mario is red and the Screaming Shy Guys logo is as well. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Toadal Drama Contestants Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Original Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Killer Koopas Category:Humans Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Emoevan7's Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Twins Category:Toad's Band Category:Toadal drama island returns